Never Say Never
by Stolen Silent Stars
Summary: AU. As the new kid in school I missed Maine. I missed Beckonford and I missed Thalia. Even more now then when she died...until I walked through the doors of the library to find HER. PERCEABETH soon.
1. Chapter 1 redone

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series and all its characters.

Suggested Songs: "Say" by John Mayer and "No such thing" also by John Mayer

**Percy P.O.V. **

"Percy wake up. First day at your new school. Come on! Up, up! Out of bed." I just groaned in reply to my mother's peppy wake up call.

"Don't make me get your father to come in here," she warned.

"Five more minutes." I rolled over and put the pillow over my head. _Whoosh! _

"Cold!" Cold water—what a great wake-up call.

"Percy, you're going to be late, son. It's your first day at your new school. Wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

"No dad." Paul was my step dad but he acted as my dad. My real dad left my mom and me when I was really small. My mom didn't like talking about him so all I knew was that he left for his job and never came back. My mom married Paul when I was around four, so he pretty much raised me. I love him like my real dad so it didn't matter that we weren't blood related.

Paul is a teacher and found a better teaching job here in New York as a 9th grade English lit teacher. I was going to the school he taught at—Goode High School. Today was my first day, and I was not looking forward to being the new kid.

My mom is a writer and worked from home. It used to be she worked at home because of me but now it's because of her health problems. She has cancer. Beckendorf's mom used to come over to our house and keep an eye on her but now we have to find a hired nurse.

I got out my towel from the drier and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. The warm water loosened my muscles and woke me up like a cup of coffee would. I went over the dream I had been having for about a month. The one of me and my dad. The small tension started to build up so I got out of the shower. I went back to my room and dried off. I slipped on a pair of blue jeans, a black Green Day t-shirt and black Vans. I grabbed my navy blue one shoulderJansport backpack and walked to the kitchen. I sat down at the table surrounded by moving boxes and grabbed a plate. My mom laid down two warm bluewaffles. It was our family tradition because my real dad did it to all his food so it was our way of remembering him. I scarfed them down as quickly as I could. Paul came from my parents' bedroom and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Come on, Percy, time to go," he called from the door.

"Coming," I called, kissing my mom good-bye.

"Bye mom," I said.

"Bye, Percy. Have a good day." I was already out the door and in the car.

We pulled into the staff parking lot and parked.

"Okay, Percy, I have to get my lesson set up for today, so I asked a girl by the name of Rachel Elizabeth Dare to give you the tour." Paul pointed to a red-headed girl by the entrance in ripped paint splattered jeans and a red Harvard sweatshirt. She looked smart and nice enough.

"Ok dad," I just sighed.

"Percy, I know you miss Beckendorf, but you can meet new people here. And, besides, we're going to visit them this summer, remember? Rachel is a nice girl. It will be okay, Percy, I promise. And who knows? You might find a girl you actually like here." I winced. He knew I was never going to love anyone other than Thalia. **(I know ewwy but please don't shoot me I needed to put her in somewhere. There will be PERCABETH later.)**

"Paul," I warned.

"I know, Percy, I know."

"Okay, I'll try to make friends. Just no love life. Got it?"

"Yeah okay, Percy." I got out of the car and took in one look of the big grey school I would be going to for a while. I took a deep breath and walked to the front entrance where she was.

"Rachel Dare? Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Oh. Yeah. Hi."

"Hi." I reached out and shook her hand.

"So you up for the tour?"

"Sure, let's go." We walked through the doors to find a hallway lined with gray lockers. We walked down the hall way and stopped at a brown door with a square window that made it look like a detective's door that would be in an old black and white movie. The plaque on the glass window read, "Principal Chase" in gold letters.

"This is the principal's office. I advise never going in there for a bad reason. The double doors next to her office are the main office. Come on." She grabbed my hand, making me blush, and dragged me into the front office. The long room was lined with chairs on both sides and a desk at the end of the long room. On the right side of the room was another door that led to the principal's office.

"Hello, Mrs. Stevens, this is our new student. The one and only Percy Jackson." Rachel was talking to an old lady who looked about fifty, had white hair, and wore purple reading glasses.

"Why hello, Percy. I'm Mrs. Stevens."

"Hello, Mrs. Stevens." I shook her wrinkly smooth hand.

"Percy, I do have to ask you to get this sheet signed by all your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Have a nice day, dear," she smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stevens; you have a nice day as well." I smiled back at her. Rachel and I walked out of the office and turned right. We walked into a courtyard full of benches and trees.

"Okay so school starts in about an hour so I'll show you all your classes, the library, the gym, and if we have time the cafeteria."

"Okay," I sighed out and kept walking trying to keep up with her up beat walk.

She showed me my classes and introduced me to most of the teachers, who were actually in their classrooms. We walked to a big red building with grey stripes that said in big bold black letters, **"GYM."** She led me through the squeaky double doors to a basketball court.

"Okay, this is where P.E. will be held if it's raining. We have boys' basketball tryouts next week and the boys' lockers are to your left," she explained in her peppy soprano voice.

"Where do I sign up for tryouts?" I loved basketball. Beckendorf, Thals, and I used to play all the time. I was the captain of our team back home in Maine. I missed them both so much. Thals even more now than when she died.

"You get the sign-up sheets from the principal's office."

"Could I go there after school and get them?"

"Yeah I guess. If she isn't there just ask Mrs. Stevens."

"Okay." I stared at the nice clean bleachers and clear lines.

"So we're off to the library." She turned around and walked out. I followed reluctantly.

"So did you have a girlfriend back home?" I winced again at the unwelcome memories I tried to shut out. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah I did."

"How did she take it? I mean when you moved."

"She didn't," I looked towards her.

"What do you mean? You left without saying good bye?"

"No she wasn't alive to see me move."

"Oh I'm sorry, what happened to her?" Wow did she care at all.

"Well her mom was taking us to the movies when a drunk driver hit her side of the car. The cars met in the exact spot she was sitting. We were taken to the hospital. She died in the ambulance truck as they were pulling her out of the back of it." A traitor tear escaped my eyes. I wiped it away. It hurt so bad to re-live the memory of our car crash but it also felt good to get it off my chest.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I don't know how it feels to lose someone but it must have been hard."

"It was," I forced a smile in her direction hoping she wouldn't worry. We stopped in front of two double doors.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," I smiled again. We walked through the doors to find a square room with tables and shelves.

"Well this is the library," she said in a tired out voice. I looked around and that's when I spotted her. She was sitting down at a table reading "Secrets of Greek Architecture." Being dyslexic made it difficult to read but not impossible. She had curly blond hair that fell to her mid back and had beautiful stormy grey eyes. Her skinny blue jeans and grey B.Y.U. t-shirt showed off her athletic figure. She didn't wear make-up but did wear a silver owl necklace. She was beautiful. _Wait no; you promised you would never love anyone else. Don't even go there._ I had to.

"Who's that?" I asked Rachel.

"Oh, the blond," she replied in disgust. I just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, who is she?" I just stared at her, my mouth open like an idiot.

"Annabeth Chase, the principal's daughter. Captain of the girls' soccer team, straight A student, trying out for the lead role in the next play, and says no to _every _guy who asks her out, which is almost everyone." My heart sank. So I didn't even have a chance? _Why would you want a chance? You love Thalia, remember?_ The bell rang.

"Dang it, sorry I didn't get to show you the cafeteria. We have fifth period together so just meet me outside the classroom. Oh, by the way, we have lunch after fifth so I'll show you where it is then. Bye, Percy, see you later," she smiled at me then headed for her first class.

"Bye," I called after her. I watched Annabeth get up and out of the chair. She slung her black backpack over her shoulder and held the book in her hand. I turned around and walked out, tripping over the door cell. I thought of her the whole way to my first class. I felt like I was cheating on Thalia. The guilt ate me up inside, but also something inside me felt she wanted me to move on. Almost as if she sent me and my family here for a reason.

HA! There it is. I apologize for the previous grammar mistakes. Normally not so horrible but I was being lazy since its summer. I would like to thank 'September Sorrows' for beta-in my story. Well there it is. Thanks,

Stars


	2. Unexpectedly Known

Never Say Never

Chapter two

Unexpectedly Known

I sat in the overcrowded lunch room alone at a table in the corner. I munched on a homemade blue cookie as I glanced around the room tying to recognize people from my previous classes. I had gone through the whole morning without seeing her. Rachel hadn't showed up after class so I had to find my own way to the cafeteria. As I sat glancing around the room yet again alone in my thoughts it started to rain. I loved the water. I didn't go to the beach often but in the off season I would be on the swim team. On special occasions me and my mom would go to Montauk and stay there for the weekend. It was where her and my real dad had met, but ever since she was diagnosed we haven't gone. Paul offered to take us once and we had planned on going, but with her health we couldn't go. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting next to me. I turned to find her… Annabeth Chase.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," she shoved her hand out at me and I shook it.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson."

"How do you like Goode so far?"

"Its fine," I said looking away from her warm smile.

"Is there something wrong with it or is it you don't exactly want to be here?"

"Exactly," I smiled over at her.

"I get it, we just moved here like four years ago so I know how it feels."

"Like you miss your friends and having the memory of the places you could-." I was just putting it all out there and I had no clue why when she interrupted.

"Go and be alone and all the memories you made there with family." I looked up at her happy that I finally found someone who understands. I smiled.

"Exactly, I never thought I would meet someone else who understood."

"Well I guess I'm that someone else," I laughed.

"Guess so."

"Do you play any sports," she asked while starting to eat a sandwich.

"Yeah, mostly basketball but when I have time in the off season I'm on the swim team… or _was_ on the swim team."

"Cool, we have basketball tryouts next week. My mom has the sign up sheet outside her office, if you want to play."

"Yeah Rachel Dare told me." She stopped chewing for a second.

"Oh," she said with slight irritation appearing in her voice. I just brushed it off.

"What sports do you play," I asked even though I already knew she played soccer.

"Soccer, the season starts in a two weeks. We have our first game at home."

"Cool, I might just be there. I used to play when I was little."

"Well that's good, you seem pretty well rounded," she smiled before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Thanks, you seem well rounded as well. From what I've heard."

"Well I hope that's a good thing. What have you heard?"

"Well you're the principal's daughter, captain of the soccer team, reject all the guys who ask you out," my heart sank ever so slightly again. "And you are trying out for the lead in the school play." She started to laugh not even looking surprised.

"Let me guess Rachel told you all that?" I nodded and she laughed again.

"Why is that so funny?"  
"Well for starters I'm surprised she kept it really clean." I looked at her questioningly. Finally realizing I was confused she answered my thoughts.

"Part of being the principles daughter is you're a big topic of gossip." She explained while waving her sandwich around.

"Oh, so I shouldn't believe a lot of the stuff I'm going to hear about you?"

"Exactly."

"So what about what Rachel said again?"

"Well I am the captain, I have great grades, I don't say no to _every _guy just most, and yes I'm trying out for the play but not the lead role. I'm just surprised she didn't tell you I did drugs after my dad died, or that I went to boot camp for a year after being put in jail, and that's why I'm a great fighter." I looked at her my mouth probably open and my eyes wide.

"People said that about you?"

"Yeah, they were based off the truth so they were pretty close to things I really did."  
"What was the truth then?" She chuckled into her hand.

"Well as for the drugs, my dad did die," she hesitated and took a breath. "I had some health problems appear after and I had to take a new medication. As for the boot camp, I took two years of martial arts and one year of kick boxing. I beat the quarter back up last year… _after_ he tried to kiss me."

"I'm sorry; I would have liked to see that though." She looked up offended.

"The beating up the quarter back I mean." Her face relaxed

"Yeah, well that's most of my story so far." I figured that meant we would be friends.

"Well sounds like fun to me." She smiled at me.

"Yeah it is. Well you got part of my story what about you? What was it like in…?"

"Maine," I answered.

"Maine. Where you part of the 'in' crowd? Why did you move? That sort of thing." I laughed at her and her 20 questions.

"Well it was nice. I mean I lived there all my life. What am I suppose to say, its home. I was never really part of the in crowd but I had friends. My dad Paul is the new teacher here but I guess you already knew that." She nodded. "Now I have a question for you, well actually two."

"Ok go ahead."

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"I wanted to get to know you. I figured it might ne nice to have a friend?" I smiled at her getting caught in her stormy grey eyes.

"Thanks, and that kind of answers this question to but, why did you come over here? It's not like someone wants to come up to the new geek in town and become great friends." She looked down and hesitated before answering.

"It's kind of my job to get to know the new kids. My mom wants to know if the could be trouble makers or not." I looked down too.

"Oh, thanks for talking." I started to get up when she grabbed my arm.

"Please don't, I'd really like to be friends." I looked down to find a plead in her eyes.

"Would you like to be friends with every new kid who comes here, or is it just for your mom," I said making my voice cold. Her grip loosened and she looked offended. I regretted the words. I had been used before and I knew when it was going to happen, but something about her made me want to trust her.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine," she looked away dropping her hand.

"It must be hard to be used by your mom like that."

"Sometimes, it doesn't exactly make people want to be my friend but some see past it all." The bell rang and I finally realized the room was close to empty. The tens air became light again.

"What's your next class?" I looked down at my schedule.

"English…with my dad." Not exactly something I'm looking forward to.

"I'm guessing with your dad?" I nodded. "Good follow me." She grabbed my arm and dragged me behind her.

"I'm guessing this means you're in my next class?"  
"Yeah," we stopped in front of a wood door and stared for a moment.

"I'm guessing I'll be seeing more of you?" She smiled.

"Of course," she opened the door with a flourish and walked in.

A/N Okey dokeyo there it is. It was really late when I wrote this so I will be reposting it soon, all grammartized and such. Sorry it took me so dang long to update. I will be quicker I promise. Now I want you to PLEASE review. I need help. If you have criticism it has to be constructive. AKA please no flames.


	3. Chapter 3 Angers

Never Say Never

Chapter two

Unknown Angers

As the loud bell rang the teacher had finished his lesson and everyone raced for the parking lot. Yellow buses were parked out front waiting to take kids home. Mom's were sitting in mini-vans waiting for there kids to finish lounging with friends. Kid's drove away in Porsches and got rides with friends, but as for me I was walking to the principal's office. I stopped outside her door and was about to knock when I heard Annabeth's voice. Sure it's not my nature to eaves drop but I had to hear this.

"How did he act today?"

"Mother he's nice I don't think he's going to cause any trouble," she said as if she had been through the same questions a million times.

"Are you sure?"

"Mother he's smart, he plays sports, and his dad is the new teacher. Does he sound bad to you?" I backed away not wanting to hear anymore. I leaned against the wall waiting for Annabeth to get out. Suddenly the door opened but quickly closed with a slam. Annabeth looked over at me.

"Here," she handed me a paper. I looked down at the paper. '2009 Basketball tryouts.'

"Thanks, but how did you-?"

"Know you were out here? You said you would be here to get one during P.E. remember?"

"Oh, yeah." She grabbed my hand and dragged my down the hall and out the doors to the track. We walked to the middle of the soccer field and she sat down.

"Sit," she commanded.

"What are we doing out here?"

"It's where I come to get away. It's always deserted school, and it's not like I would just leave you there. My mom would probably come out and chew you out."  
"Oh," I pictured it in my mind. Sitting in the principal's office getting the hour long speech on school rules…something I could avoid.

"So, what about your family…or is that to personal." I faltered unprepared for her question.

"No, it's not that personal. My mom is Sally Jackson and my stepdad is Paul Jackson.

They took my mom's last name."

"Any brothers or sisters," she asked pulling on the grass.

"No I'm an only child."

"Cool, technically I am. My dad got remarried after the divorce and had twins with my stepmom. I have two little half brothers that live in San Francisco."

"Do you ever visit them?"

"No they come here sometimes. My stepmom and I don't get along."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said flatly. "We _never_ got along." I started to shift uncomfortable.

"So, how long have you lived in New York?"

"All my life, how about you?" She started to move around as well.

"I figured you would know." I laughed but she still looked serious.

"Only three days. Although I did come here over Christmas a few times, to visit my uncle in Manhattan." She moved positions, to lay down on her stomach.

"Do you like it any better here?" I stared into her stormy grey eyes that matched the sky.

"It got better," she blushed a little and looked away.

"Good," she shifted back to a criss cross.

"Do you have ADHD," I asked pulling at grass again.

"Yes! Let's shoot and talk." She stood up and started walking to the ball basket by the goal. I stood up as she through a ball at me.

"Get on the line." I walked to the line and sat the ball down.

"So, how long have you played soccer?"

"As long as I could remember." She ran forward and shot the ball in the right corner.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks." I ran forward and made it in the middle. She started to laugh.

"What!?" I asked faking offence. She kept laughing.

"That was an okay shot but look at your shoes." I looked down to find only my white socks. I looked around and found my shoes in the goal. She fell down laughing I just walked over and put them back on, ignoring her laughs. She got back up wiping away tears.

"That wasn't funny."

"That was _so_ funny." Someone cleared there throat behind me. I looked around to find Rachel with her arms crossed.

"Oh, hi Rachel."

"Hi Percy, where were you after class? I tried hard to find you but you where nowhere to be found."

"I couldn't find you either so I left for lunch. Don't worry I found the cafeteria ok. Just follow everyone else." I laughed trying to ease the air.

"Well that's good." She kept a straight face.

"Hi Rachel," Annabeth spoke up.

"Hello Chase," she said staring her down.

"Come on Percy your dad was looking for you," she grabbed my hand and dragged me to my backpack. I looked back over at Annabeth.

"Sorry I have to go. Am I going to see you tomorrow?" She nodded folding her arms, while glaring at Rachel.

"Well, bye." She nodded again as I was dragged away…again.

"What was that about? Why do you guys hate each other so much?" She stopped in the middle of the hall way. She took a deep breath, hesitating with her answer.

"She's always been better and she stole something from me she can't replace."  
"Do you know how lame that sounds Rachel? What did she steal?" I asked knowing she was lying.

"My boyfriend along with my captain spot."

"How did she steal your boyfriend," I asked flat, not believing her.

"He asked her out," she said looking away.

"Rachel, that's not her fault. None of that is her fault."

"Percy, there you are!" We turned to find dad walking towards us.

"Hi dad," I replied looking away from both of them.

"Percy, we have to go."

"Ok," I followed him down the hall.

"PERCY!" I turned.

"What?"

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I turned the corner and walked out of the school.

The only thing on my mind during the drive home was Annabeth. The way she looked when I was walking away from the field. Upset, angry, and annoyed. What was so big between them? What was so big that they couldn't forgive and forget?

Well here it is. Please review. I want to know what you guys think.

Stars


End file.
